Wandering Throughout Worlds
by Lucicelo
Summary: A oneshot series that discovers different worlds for the pairing Tsuzuki Asato and Lord Enma.
1. Sacrifice AU

_A/N: I ended up completing a few of my Lord Enma x Tsuzuki prompts that I created on the ynm discord. The people there just spark such amazing ideas and I wanted to write these out before I chickened out. _

**_Chapter 1 has suicide/suicidal thoughts in part 1! A quick warning before people continue on reading!_**

_Thank you all for reading!_

_-Lucicelo_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**S_ummary: The annual typhoon season brings the seaside village to sacrifice a person out of the selection of undesirables. Before their initial decision, Tsuzuki Asato jumps over the ledge in his attempt to meet his sister into the afterlife. He's lead into the ocean by an ethereal being._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice AU**

* * *

Standing before the large wooden fence, Tsuzuki clutched a bundle of silk ribbons in his calloused right hand. His body trembled from the harsh winds and rain hitting against his body. Clothing stuck tight to his skin an uncomfortable manner, but he ignored the feeling to rile himself enough to climb over the wall. Throughout his walk toward the abandoned side of town, he argued with himself over jumping off the cliff.

At some point, he _almost_ convinced himself to go back to his home.

Yet, his home became barren after the death of his sister. Once familiar and comforting four walls became cold and frigid. The warm light of his light died from sickness. She was cremated and closed off in a jar, interned in the cemetery mausoleum. He wanted to keep her ashes in his home, but he knew he'd plant himself in his home and never leave. At the very least, he had a place to visit whenever he left home for his part time job.

Even this small solace didn't last him long. His mind spiraled from the loneliness and lack of affection. Ruka _always_ embraced him and kissed his cheek goodbye before she went to work or on her errands. After her death, her garden died along with her. He didn't have her anymore. No one cared for him other than her.

While serving the village elders their drinks, he overheard them arguing about picking a sacrifice through the lesser people of the town. From the destitute to the criminals, they were in the poll to become the _savior_ of the village. No one disputed the audacity of their decision due to their power and not wanting to be selected through their impudence.

Ruka pitied the people chosen throughout the years. She never agreed on using the downtrodden as a sacrifice. The selection became a deterrent to criminals, but there were always a handful who were arrested throughout the year. Meaning, those people were tossed in the ocean for some backwards reason to appease the gods.

That was, if gods existed.

Tsuzuki kept that blasphemous thought inside of his mind where it belonged.

The idea of choosing himself came to mind. He didn't dare think of himself as a martyr. None of the villagers knew of his plans. He made sure to give away his possessions, making it seem he planned on moving on from their town. Easier to hide his shame. He used this dangerous season as an excuse to die without judging eyes. He wanted to join Ruka in the afterlife and be in peace.

Sighing, he shoved the ribbons into his pocket to keep them from flying off. He went to the tree that overshadowed the fence as a base to climb over it. The wet branches made him struggle for a while, almost stopping him from continuing on his act, but he jumped onto the fence, bracing himself onto it to keep himself from falling. He maneuvered himself over the fence and fell onto the grassy floor. His side became dirtied from the slopping wet dirt, making him grimace from ruining his clothing.

Lifting himself up from the floor, he wandered toward he cliffside. His steps staggering the closer he got to the corner. The winds hit him, making him sway while he tried walking on forward. He toughed it out while keeping his hand over his pocket to keep the ribbons inside. As the rain pelted his body, his energy slowed down from the effort.

Stopping at the edge, he looked toward the ocean and large waves crashed against the land. From the high distance, Tsuzuki hoped he died or passed out before he hit the waves. He didn't want to die in pain.

Tsuzuki said in between the howling winds. "I'll be with you soon, nee-san."

Stretching out his arms, Tsuzuki thought of one last prayer before jumping off the cliff.

Before his eyes, one of the whirlpools formed and lifted itself up from the ocean. A dark portal appeared in the middle of the whirlpool, revealing a gorgeous man donning rich quality clothing. The man's long hair cascaded around his body with his arms stretched out. He caught Tsuzuki in his arms and retreated back into the portal.

* * *

Tsuzuki observed the lavish and highly decorated room with speculation.

The man, who introduced himself as Enma, pushed him into a bathroom. Enma handed him a robe when he finished his bath and waited outside the whole time. The thought made Tsuzuki feel awkward at having made Enma wait for so long. He went into a mechanical strut while Enma talked about his home. Enma pointed out certain areas and trinkets from certain time periods. Tsuzuki tried not to stray his eyes away from the man in front of him, but the portraits caught his attention. Each one showed Enma in different clothing and in gorgeous lush green areas.

Enma ended up guiding him to a rather tacky ornate sofa and he sat down without question. Tsuzuki wondered if he did in fact die for him to encounter such _splendor_. The richest men in his village didn't have gold plated portions of their living room to show off. At least, the few servants who still spoke to him wrinkled their nose at the tackiness of certain material possessions these families had in their homes. The one thing they tacked gold on was jewelry and statement pieces.

Enma had gold on almost _everything_.

"Welcome to my home, Tsuzuki Asato." Enma sat down across from Tsuzuki with a smile that amplified his beauty.

Tsuzuki averted his eyes. "Thank you. I guess...another person will take my place."

"Take your place in my home?" Enma snorted. "Not likely. I'm selective in who I invite in my home."

"N-No! Um...you control the storms?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuzuki gulped before he continued. "My village sacrifices people to calm the gods. Since you appeared out of nowhere, I assumed you commanded the whirlpools."

"Ha! I don't control the weather!" Enma bent over as he let out a guffaw. "Where do these people get such ideas?!"

Tsuzuki's frown formed into a smile. The first genuine one in _months_. "Ah...it's a town side belief that the God of the whirlpools will want blood to satiate their fury. That's not correct is it?"

"Pff! No! This seaside town's cliffs are high enough to not have the whirlpools affect them." Enma slapped his knee. "Oh humans are so entertaining!" He waved a hand, food and cutlery appeared on the coffee table. "Eat! I can hear your stomach grumbling from over here. The fish is fresh and delicious."

Tsuzuki hesitated for a moment before he grabbed a plate and picked a large grilled fish. The aromas made his mouth salivate and his stomach scream in agony for it to enter his body. "You cook?"

"I learned for fun." Enma motioned to his abode. "It takes practice to create food with magic and have it taste palatable. One wrong movement of the hand and the food turns disgusting. On the rare occasion, I do entertain people and I have no permanent servant to prepare meals."

Tsuzuki picked up the chopsticks and picked out a portion of fish. He ate it before sampling the other side dishes. Everything was delicious.

Enma waved his hand again which caused one of the large cabinets to open to reveal copious amount of alcohol. Maneuvering a tacky decorated jar of sake out of the group, he held it in his hands.

"Would you like a serving?" Enma asked as he opened the sake bottle and inhaled the aromas. He remembered receiving this particular bottle in the last century from some rich nobody whose name he forgot. "This is a spectacular tasty one."

"Ah...yes." Tsuzuki watched as Enma poured a generous serving and handed it to him. He stared down at the contents, trying to remember the last time someone enjoyed his presence.

"Would you like to continue on keeping me company?" Enma inquired as he poured himself a serving of his sake. He tossed it back and hummed at the taste.

Tsuzuki turned to him in shock. "Wait...I can leave?"

Enma responded with honesty. "I snatched you up because you looked interesting." He averted his eyes. "Also...it's been almost a century since I have encountered someone who hasn't badgered me for wishes and favors. You're a good change."

Tsuzuki bit his lower lip. "Months back, I would have loved to join you for a drink and a meal. Now, I won't be good company." He looked down at his lap with a sigh. "I-I wanted to kill myself. I have nothing to live for."

Enma turned back to him and arched a brow. "Nothing you say?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "My sister died a few months ago. I-I couldn't handle being on my own. She made my life bearable in that town, without her, I became morose and lifeless. That's why I jumped, Lord Enma. I'm not...good company."

Enma nodded his head. "Then, have this drink with me and ponder on your next step."

With that, Tsuzuki swallowed his sake. His mind swirled from the alcohol and he licked his lips to get any remaining liquid. Enma didn't lie. This sake was delectable.

Enma continued on serving Tsuzuki while keeping a keen eye on him. Giving Tsuzuki no chance to think of leaving his side, he kept on pouring more sake into his saucer. It took jugs going into the triple numbers for him to become tipsy, so he stayed sober the whole time Tsuzuki dove into a drunken stupor. Enma did nothing more than to listen to Tsuzuki's ramblings, his despair at having no one else who loved him, and the knowledge of having never experienced true friendship or romantic links.

Enma nodded along, feeding Tsuzuki little morsels to soak up the alcohol. He switched to softer foods because Tsuzuki almost munched on a candy bark in the wrong direction which hit the side of his cheek. Tsuzuki almost cried at his tenderness which made Enma irritated at the humans who stomped down Tsuzuki's esteem to the ground.

He knew Tsuzuki Asato jumped off the island to end his life. The moment he grabbed onto him, he smelled the tears and heard his devastated cry of frustration. This gorgeous man wanted to end his life and without his interference would have gotten through with it. He witnessed plenty of deaths, but the majority of the people regretted them if they survived. It was selfish of him to dictate Tsuzuki's life, but he wanted nothing more than to make the man smile.

He managed to do so during the beginning of their conversation.

Later on in the night, Tsuzuki passed out on top of him with drool coming out the side of his mouth. Enma waved a hand which caused Tsuzuki to hover a few feet to give him room to move from under him. He didn't want Tsuzuki to wake up to a compromising position in his current mental state. They had years to develop into that step.

Setting Tsuzuki down onto the soft plush pillows, Enma kept watch over him throughout the rest of the night.

**The end. **


	2. Food critic Tsuzuki and Chef Enma AU

**_Summary: Food critic Tsuzuki Asato pissed off the wrong chef. Five star chef, Enma, tracks him down to convince him to change his mind over his cooking. Although, the change came through Enma, who fell in love with the handsome critic without meaning to._ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Food critic Tsuzuki and chef Enma AU**

* * *

"_That fool!_"

The kitchen staff winced in terror at the sound of their executive chef's exclamation. Keeping a safe distance away, they saw the man running through the kitchen and went inside of Konoe's office. At least, they didn't have to deal with the death glare Enma gave them during the daily dinner rush whenever they slowed down. Not their fault that they needed to take a breather.

All of them knew the reason for Enma's fury: _Tsuzuki Asato's article. _

Growing curious, Watari shuffled closer to the door and kept himself out of view. The door remained open for them to overhear or see the show. Everyone made their way over and picked their side of the door. Watari and the higher ranking kitchen staff dared to hide beside the open door while the others picked the blind spot.

As Enma went through his rant, the staff tried hard not to laugh. After experiencing the end of Enma's patronizing ways, they loved overhearing the man breaking down in hysterics. Ever since Tsuzuki Asato hinted about going to their restaurant, they waited with baited breath to see how Enma handled himself. Safe to say, Enma didn't disappoint in his rudeness.

Outside of the kitchen, Enma presented a charming and sexy front. None of them disputed Enma's well sculpted face and fit body. The man inspired crushes throughout their staff and crushed them when anyone spent any extended amount of time in his presence.

Exasperated, Konoe rubbed his temples. "Enma, _please_, you are _not_ barred from criticism."

Sous chef Watari, bit the inside of his cheek from voicing his appreciation. Ever since he rose up the ranks in the kitchen, he tolerated Enma's holier than thou attitude. He applied to the restaurant because of _Konoe_, not Enma. Konoe previously worked for the Japanese royal family kitchen and became well respected throughout the country. A traditional Japanese chef who loved sharing his knowledge of his craft.

Enma on the other hand, treating them all as if they _still_ resided in culinary school.

Enma slammed his hands onto Konoe's desk. "Konoe! That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about! He gave that rookie Kurosaki Hisoka a high ranking! The brat hasn't been in this industry long enough to have taste buds!"

Wakaba huffed under her breath. "Kurosaki-kun was at least respectful enough not to insult the food critic when he served him his food. Even amateur chefs know better than to patronize _anyone_. He didn't even recognize Tsuzuki Asato until Konoe _introduced_ him."

Terazuma snorted and nudged Wakaba's side.

Konoe narrowed his eyes. "I read the review myself and I quite agree with many of his points. He didn't sugarcoat his overall experience and didn't nitpick on unnecessary points. He is an actual critic who enjoys his meals. Enma, this should have been a wakeup call for you."

Enma gritted his teeth and breathed through his nose. "A wake up call to _what_?"

"To the fact that you need to humble yourself. You are an _incredible_ chef, I wouldn't have left my kitchen in your hands had I not thought so. Yet, your cooking has _changed_. Attitude aside, your cooking has turned mechanical and cold. Tsuzuki has a invasive palate and noted that _immediately_. Being a world renowned chef is far from the notoriety and the prestige." Konoe placed his hands on his lap. "You have let the five star ratings get to your head. Get humble and work on yourself."

* * *

Finding Tsuzuki Asato's online presence was simple enough. The man operated his own social media accounts and ran a blog. There were hints on the district he lived in and made sure to include a _thrilling_ post about moving apartments. He became distracted through the high quality photos of the food Tsuzuki ate on a daily basis. From the simple fruit patterned plates, he predicted Tsuzuki made his own meals at home. Of course, a food critic had to know how to survive on his own meals.

He used a favor against an old acquaintance turned investigator for him to find Tsuzuki Asato for him. Nothing too difficult for him to accomplish. He received the address one day later and he planned out the afternoon of his confrontation.

He decided on going there on a Thursday afternoon. Best to catch him by surprise and get his_ in depth_ explanation before Tsuzuki managed to escape him.

With address in hand, he tracked down the apartment complex and walked through the front doors. He made sure to appear as if he had made a previous appearance to the complex. Had he seemed out of place, he would receive second glances and maybe gossip would spread of the suspicious man walking through the apartment complex.

He grew used to whispering. Gossip ran rapid throughout his own apartment complex. Many of the tenant celebrities and the rare civilian person had stalkers which made for people to keep an extra eye on suspicious people.

Entering the elevator, Enma pressed the right button. "I'm not letting that second rate loser mar my image." Enma tapped his foot on the elevator floor. "He'll feel my wrath the moment I see him and he will regret crossing my path."

* * *

Enma's insults dried up in his throat when he encountered a young woman at the door. Out of all the people he would have seen at the door, he didn't expect Tsuzuki Asato's _twin sister_. In Tsuzuki Asato's public social media, the man published photos of him in restaurants or even dream restaurants in his wish list. He never posted photos of his family. He developed a bit of respect for the man. Tsuzuki Asato kept his business professional without any personal posts trickling their way into his content.

Inspecting the woman, he noted her light brown eyes and natural beauty. Had Tsuzuki Asato become a woman, he would appear just like his sister. He noted how she kept the door somewhat closed when she addressed him. "Hello, may I help you?"

Enma swallowed his spit before he spoke in his usual charming manner. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm here to visit Tsuzuki. I have to discuss some work related issues with him and he didn't answer his phone. I wasn't sure whether or not to wait until tomorrow to call him again."

The young woman beamed and nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tsuzuki Ruka, his older sister." She opened the door all the way and moved to the side. "I'm so sorry for having you linger on the doorway. I didn't know Asato had company coming over!" She slipped off her sandals and walked onto her wooden floor. "He's in the bath at the moment, but he'll be right out."

Enma made his way inside and closed the door behind him. Taking off his expensive coat, he placed it on the shoe rack and slipped off his shoes. He overheard her comments about Tsuzuki not answering his phone and apologizing for the disregard on his time. As he walked through the small walkway, he noted the homey aesthetic of the apartment. From the overabundance of lush green plants to the numerous photos in frames, it seemed the pair transformed the place from a stale apartment to a residence.

Ruka motioned him to sit on one of the soft sofas and he followed her direction. Sitting down on the sofa, he got a scent of flowers, but not overpowering to make him sneeze. Ruka disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a tray of iced tea. She placed a coaster on the coffee table and placed the glass on top of it. He thanked her for the tea before he lifted it up and sipped.

Delicious.

The black tea shined through without any additive sugar. It appeared she selected a certain tea from up North to use in her blend and steeped it in the appropriate time slot for black tea. Although, he tasted an underlying flavor that made it unique.

While Tsuzuki continued on with his bath, Enma wondered how long the man was in there before he arrived, he entered into a comfortable conversation with Tsuzuki Ruka. His initial anger simmered as he continued on speaking with her. She didn't pry him for information, but otherwise, sparked _him_ to ask his own questions.

"I'm older than him by four years." Ruka chuckled behind her hand. "You're not the first to comment on our appearance. If anything, we tend not to correct people and let them assume what they wish."

Tsuzuki's incoming voice made Enma straightened himself in anticipation. "Nee-san? I couldn't fine the-" Tsuzuki paused at the doorway into the hallway when he saw Enma.

Ruka turned to Tsuzuki with a teasing smile. "Asato, why didn't you tell me you had company coming over? I would have made sure to prepare some snacks for your work meeting!"

Enma smirked at Tsuzuki while sipping his iced tea.

Tsuzuki collected himself before he smiled. "Sorry I didn't tell you nee-san, I had a long day and I forgot. I can take it from here."

Ruka stood up from the sofa and pecked his cheek. "I'll leave you two be. Please, Asato, clean up the dishes when Enma-san is gone."

"Sure thing, nee-san. I'll make sure of that." Tsuzuki told her as Ruka dismissed herself from Enma who kept a painted smile when Ruka turned to him. When Tsuzuki heard the door to Ruka's room close with a click, he turned to Enma with a frown. "You know, any sane person would consider what you did stalking. Why are you here?"

Enma glared at Tsuzuki. "Your review was _trash_."

Tsuzuki blinked in surprise before he sat down. "Um...you're here over the review? _That's it?_"

Enma said. "Explain yourself."

Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his hair, ruffling the wet strands a bit. "You have to be specific, Enma-san."

"My _cooking_." Enma snapped.

Tsuzuki arched a brow. "A please wouldn't kill you. Anyways, your cooking is..." He pondered for a moment to find the right words. His article already offended the guy, no need to antagonize him even further. "Good. Great, even. But, while I was eating your cooking, I couldn't detect any love or enjoyment in the finished product."

Enma's eyebrow twitched. "What is _that _supposed to _mean_?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Enma-san, you can't just whip up something and toss it on a plate. I mean, you can, but there's nothing _inspiring_ about it. Take Ruka for example, I grew up tasting her meals and she always put her love into it. At a young age, I noticed whenever she was upset from her meals. More so with our mother, she soured the food before I managed to eat it,"

Enma deadpanned. "You mean to tell me that my meals were terrible because of my_ shit attitude_?"

"_Exactly_!" Tsuzuki beamed. "You get it!"

Enma dig his fingers into his well pressed slacks. Either Tsuzuki insulted him due to ignorance or on purpose. From the apparent stupidity, he went with the former. Tsuzuki seemed_ too nice_ to insult someone through sarcasm.

Tsuzuki offered. "Why don't you come over once a week? Well, when you have time of course. I can judge your meals and check myself on the improvements. You know for a fact I won't be subtle."

"That's for sure." Enma muttered under his breath.

Tsuzuki lifted his iced tea and gulped down half the contents. "I _always_ have the weekends off. Better yet," He got up from the sofa and went inside of the kitchen. "I'll give you my phone number. We can keep each other updated on the right day to meet." He snatched the notepad from the fridge and wrote down his phone number while walking back into the living room.

Enma arched a brow. "Where's your phone?"

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly. "Charging in my room. I tend to forget to charge the battery whenever I'm into my work." He ripped the paper and handed it to Enma. "Holding onto a piece of paper won't kill you, you know."

Enma grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket. "Once a week, Tsuzuki."

"Sure!"

* * *

Enma dealt with Konoe's lecture about him tracking down Tsuzuki with full attention. He witnessed plenty of old workers who tuned out Konoe and received a worse tongue lashing. In his position, he didn't need a performance in front of the staff. He did it himself when he ranted about the review much to his embarrassment. His staff snickered for days and he stopped himself from snapping at them. At the very least, the tension in the kitchen lessened when he broke down in Konoe's office.

It seemed shaming himself brought on a new comfortable level between him and the staff. On the latest dinner rush, everyone performed their best and even joked around with him over idiotic customers. His sous chef, Watari, seemed in tune with him and staged the dishes for him to finish off. Nothing horrible happened to ruin the afternoon.

He even ended up having a shot of sake with them when Terazuma busted out the jar from the back of the fridge. They invited him in and everyone slapped his back when he drank it without wincing. Of course, he drank straight liquor without issue. Cheap or expensive, it didn't matter. A good brand of sake was hard to find.

When he assured Konoe of his intentions to improve his cooking, Konoe nodded his head in approval.

"Good, good." Konoe said. "You will have Saturday nights off from now on. Watari-san, can man the kitchen in your absence."

Enma said. "What do you-"

"I will compensate you, of course." Konoe grinned. "Think of this as an extended training camp. You need time outside of this restaurant and have a good time. Besides, the kitchen will not burn down in your absence." Enma arched a brow. "Enma, you were sick for two days and I managed _my_ restaurant and kitchen just fine. I could use Saturdays to connect with my customers and maybe cook in public..."

Enma sighed. "Alright...I'll schedule my... _training_...on Saturdays."

* * *

Enma began visiting once a week.

At first, he despised having to go through a whole meal with the critic who sparked such an _intense_ reaction out of him. He went through the cooking process, only for Tsuzuki to wince at the strong annoyance he felt through the food. Enma had to calm himself down through the dessert and Tsuzuki gave a better response. Still, Tsuzuki appeared pained, when the reaction should have come from his end.

Regardless, he learned how to input more positive feelings throughout each visit. As a result, he began to connect to Tsuzuki and found his personality quite genuine. Considering their professions, they dealt with fake brownnosers who wanted to have a favor from them. Enma dodged these people through backhanded words and forced politeness while Tsuzuki learned to dodge them on sight. Tsuzuki didn't have the heart to hurt anyone's feelings, even though he critiqued chefs for a living, he never outright bashed them.

Enma learned this fact when Tsuzuki gave a neutral review to the tv show chef, Muraki Kazutaka. Tsuzuki admitted that Muraki attempted to sway his opinion with wine and roses, which just creeped him out more than anything. Enma kept his mouth shut before Tsuzuki turned the attention onto the manner _he_ tracked him down. Although, he agreed that Muraki tended to come on strong when it came to people who he found attractive. He caught the guy flirting with his staff and even attempted to seduce him during their one prime time tv collaboration.

Of course, he rejected the guy without _any_ prompting.

Muraki still sent him chilling smiles whenever they encountered on another during certain events. Having received plenty of envious stares due to his face, Enma learned to block Muraki's existence. Real easy. He didn't need the drama that came through becoming Muraki's partner. He felt bad for the childhood sweetheart, but she seemed content in her place at Muraki's side.

Oh well.

People were blind when they were in love.

* * *

Whenever he arrived in a stressful mood, Tsuzuki noted his frustration and offered him sake to help calm him down. He _never_ turned down free alcohol. He might have money, but he liked sharing a bottle with decent company. Tsuzuki turned into decent company after a few weeks of cooking for him. Why not share a bottle and bond.

Both of them went through a few bottles and at some point Enma made hangover curing foods. In his tipsy state, he wobbled, but he made sure to keep his fingers away from the blade of the knife. He didn't need teasing from his now close coworkers over his clumsiness. Tsuzuki clung onto him in gratefulness while they ate and they drank some more. On this day, Enma swore they kissed, but Tsuzuki moved his head away from him in time.

He left Tsuzuki's home in a better mood.

Good thing Ruka didn't return home throughout their drinking binge. She had seen him at his best, not during his drunken state. Besides, he could handle _Tsuzuki_ teasing him, not both of them jumping onto him with commentary. Tsuzuki was easily distracted by food and would forget about the moment real fast.

On his way through the hall, he almost bumped into a man in glasses who glared at him as he stumbled to the elevator. He thought he heard the guy tell him to look where he was going. Too drunk to care, Enma pressed the button to the elevator and rolled his eyes.

Not that he cared.

* * *

One of Enma's original assumptions of Tsuzuki came to a screeching halt when Ruka commented. "Asato can't cook."

Enma blinked in shock. "Pardon?"

Ruka snickered. "I don't know who told you he could cook, but I'm the one who is in charge of the kitchen in this house." She let out a sigh. "Asato can taste every single part of a meal, but for some reason, he can't cook a simple cup of ramen noodles. Trust me, our old apartment complex hated it when Asato cooked because he always triggered the alarm."

Enma scrambled to take his phone out of his pocket and went directly into Instagram. He located Tsuzuki's profile and showed off some posts to her. "He keeps posting home cooked meals in between his reviews! This is not him?"

Ruka shook her head. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm the one who makes all the food." She took Enma's food and went through the profile. "At the very least, he didn't take the credit for making the food. He just hashtags blessed and heartwarming. The little sap."

"How is he a food critic if he can't cook?!" Enma exclaimed before snapping his mouth shut. He never broke from his character in front of Ruka and now she saw part of his real self. To his shock, she laughed at his reaction.

"Enma-san, he built his reputation online. Social media is such an amazing tool. He had to make sure to exclude personal posts in order to make himself credible. It was only in recent years when he began receiving sponsorships and job offers. His videos have also helped build traction." She handed Enma back his phone. "Don't tell me you wanted him to cook for you?"

Enma averted his eyes and denied it. "No..."

Ruka sighed in relief. "Good. Our last apartment complex forbid Asato from cooking. He _always_ triggered the fire alarm."

* * *

"Yum!" Tsuzuki squirmed in his seat and ate another bite. "Much better! I can _taste _the _love_ in this meal. You're getting better and better!"

Face flushed, Enma averted his face away from Tsuzuki. After spending weeks with Tsuzuki, he became somewhat enamored with the guy. _No_. He had a _crush_. A mortifying moment for him to realize when Tsuzuki licked sauce from the corner of his mouth. The imbecile didn't even flinch or fluster from the action. In fact, Tsuzuki continued on with his meal as if he didn't breach his personal space.

Every single time Tsuzuki ate one of his meals, he waited with anticipation to see his reaction. Each positive reaction caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Tsuzuki's positive commentary made his initial haughtiness resurface in order to mask his bashfulness.

"Thanks." Enma picked up a box from the floor and pushed a pastry box toward Tsuzuki. "I brought this from the restaurant. I had some limited time to make this before I left the restaurant on Friday night."

Tsuzuki clasped his hand together with a grin. "You _spoil_ me! Usually, Ruka is the one who surprises me with dessert!"

Enma pressed a hand on his chest to calm his heart. "Don't tell me that _no one_ offers you food?"

"Bribes. That's _way_ different than just gifting me a dessert." Tsuzuki opened the box and squealed at the contents. "You brought _apple pie_! Okay, I _officially_ love you."

Enma's heart skipped a beat at the notion. He took a long sip of Ruka's homemade iced tea to cool himself off. Tsuzuki remained oblivious to his own words and began eating the crisp and delicious pie.

* * *

Tsuzuki let out a sigh of frustration. "Ruka, he isn't kissing me yet. I already told him I loved him. _Nothing_!"

Ruka shook her head in amusement, "It seems you need to do the act, Asato. You can't expect Enma-san to understand that you're serious." She lowered down the heat on one of the pots and moved onto preparing the next side dish.

"But, I am serious!" Tsuzuki draped himself over the table. "It's just...he makes me want to tease him. His reactions are so funny."

Ruka cut through various washed vegetables and tried hard not to laugh. "Now, you're just pulling imaginary pigtails."

Tsuzuki turned to her and stuck his tongue out. "Better than Tatsumi-san's grunting whenever he tried addressing you. Don't think I didn't notice, I overheard him plenty of times whenever we were all in the same room together."

"You know for a fact he stopped doing that when he grew comfortable calling me by my first name. He was too polite to break social norms. As frustrating as that was, he has gone past it." Ruka arched a brow. "At least, Tatsumi-san asked me out for a coffee date for tomorrow morning. Other than teasing the man, what else have _you_ done?"

"Nee-san!" Tsuzuki whined out. "Wait...Tatsumi actually asked you out on a _date_?"

Ruka blushed. "Ah...well...he called it an outing. He wanted my opinion on a new café and wanted me to tag along."

Tsuzuki snorted. "So...not a date?" He grinned. "Call it a date to his face and text me his reaction."

"I don't want to scare him off!" Ruka collected the vegetable onto a bowl and turned back to the stove. Turning off the initial pot, she turned on another burner for the stir fry. "Text me Enma's reaction to your kiss."

"Heh, you're on."

**The end. **


	3. God Enma and Temple Priest Tsuzuki AU

**Chapter 3: God Enma and Temple priest Tsuzuki AU**

* * *

**_Summary: Lord Enma's temple brought on various types of men. Men who desired to rise up the ranks and become a favored member of the God's inner circle. Only one man transitioned into this position: Tsuzuki Asato._**

* * *

Enma thanked himself for establishing a repertoire in the mortal realm.

From the beginning, he tolerated the humans who lavished him with rich fabrics, gold, jewelry, and _abundant_ food. Despite the similarities in personality to the gods of his realm, he enjoyed being the center of attention. The humans knew of his superior might. None fought him on his power and averted their eyes upon glancing at him. His beauty blinded them. This boosted his ego to the highest tier.

His initial brief trips turned into _month_ long trips.

During one of those trips, the humans build him a temple. A large temple on top of a hill, right next to the ocean. His own suite gave him a perfect view of the ocean during the sunset. The twilight hours amplified the beauty of the surroundings. In all honesty, he never thought to ask for a temple, but he enjoyed having a resting spot with his own suite.

Still, it annoyed him to sit for a sculpture and a pairing for the main hall. The artists took their sweet time. Looking at him for brief periods of time before painting or chipping a piece off the marble. He soothed his annoyance through having physical representations of his perfection. Better to get it close to perfect than to mar his perfect features he assured himself.

In somewhat good faith, he exchanged favors for offerings. Of course, he didn't need the humans to bother him with their petty concerns so he limited his favors. Enough favors to keep the humans attention, but he never went beyond his own benefit.

Throughout the millennia, he encountered different beauties.

He selected handsome sturdy men as lovers and delicate beautiful women as lovers. Despite the high importance on virginity for maidens, women _still_ vied for his attention. He discarded his lovers when he grew bored. None of them inspired anything other than a passing strike of lust. The aesthetically pleasing humans who didn't annoy him were far in between. Meaning, he went without lovers for decades maybe even _centuries_.

A _travesty_.

In fact, he began looking into the temple priests who maintained his place of worship. After some time, only men maintained the upkeep on account of the multiple duties to keep his temple clean. During his walks through the temple, he made certain to stare at the men's faces, sad to say, none of them sparked his interest. It boosted his ego when they averted his gaze away from him.

Enma almost gave up when he encountered a man with _bright purple eyes_. Through a planned encounter, an older priest introduced them for the first time. From the pompous attitude, the man sought himself better than the newer priests. _Nonsense_. None of them came close to gathering _his_ favor.

In any case, he tuned the man out until he revealed the name of the new man.

Tsuzuki Asato.

He hyper focused on the new face. Giving his body a once over, he hid a grimace at the ugly robes concealing the figure underneath. From the odd tight areas, he suspected a muscular and fit body. Still, the face _didn't_ disappoint. Pleased at the symmetry of his face and gorgeous features, he made sure to keep staring at the man without any shame. Most humans looked away, but Tsuzuki gave him _full_ eye contact.

Stunned, Enma watched as the head priest guided Tsuzuki away from his sight. He concealed the disgust of the man's groveling from his peripheral vision and kept his eyes on Tsuzuki when he walked away. Even in those dull robes, Tsuzuki's ass _popped_. He held back a groan at the way Tsuzuki walked away from him.

It didn't take him long to fall into his lustful thoughts.

He _wanted_ Tsuzuki Asato.

* * *

Tsuzuki's internment into the temple priests happened because of hunger. Ever since he lost his source of income, he heard about the temple up in the mountains. The description alone made him want to seek it out for himself. A lavish place to live in and all he had to do was keep it clean. He was sold on the idea before the person ended the conversation with him. He knew little of the infamous God Enma, but he saw no harm in inhabiting his temple in order to keep a roof over his head.

When he arrived at the front entrance, the head priest heard his ramble on wanting to work and not minding hard labor. He didn't get to finish his sentence before the old man ushered him into the temple to change him into the dull robes provided to them. Tsuzuki kept the meager possessions he owned before the priest threw his previous clothes into the trash. He forced down his indignation and forced on a smile.

Walking through the front doors, Tsuzuki gulped at the sight of the gorgeous man in the painting. He concealed his interest before the priest caught him ogling their god. From the haughty attitude, he suspected the man would claim blasphemy for his lustful thoughts. Diverting his attention through questions, the head priest informed him of Enma's distance from mere mortals. He might never catch a glimpse at the man during his stay. There were many men who went their whole lives without seeing Enma in person.

"So...you've seen Lord Enma?" Tsuzuki inquired to further prolong the conversation. He somewhat tuned out the man while he observed his surroundings. Whoever designed the temple didn't skimp on the details and made sure to showcase beautiful artistry.

"Yes, yes, of course!" The head priest rose his nose up in the air. "I keep the others in line and make sure to keep Lord Enma's temple spotless! We cannot show our disloyalty to him through showcasing his place of worship as a mess! We never know when he returns from the heavens. He shows his displeasure quite visibly when he sees disarray."

Tsuzuki nodded his head. "I see."

"Now, as a newer priest, you will be placed in the gardens, the cleaning crew, or the kitchen staff. It depends on the openings." The old man turned a corner before giving Tsuzuki a once over. "From your tanned appearance, I see you worked _outdoors_ before."

Tsuzuki ignored the sneer from his poor status. He long since resigned himself to never have the pale skin coveted by the elite. His skin marked him as poor before anyone got to know him. "Yes, sir."

"Then, you shall be split between the gardens and cleaning the temple. Although, you shall begin on cleaning the interior like the other new priests. I- my lord!" The priest scrambled into a deep bow and almost seemed to fall to the floor.

Tsuzuki turned to gaze at the God and was stunned in place. Before him, the man far surpassed the painting and sculpture in the front of the temple. Whoever did those artist interpretations didn't do the deity justice. Lord Enma seemed to _glow_ underneath the scattered candlelight. The shadows emphasized his well sculpted face and amplified his features. From his distance, he noticed Lord Enma's long black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. The silk robes clung to Enma's body, cinching at his small waist, but showed off his broad shoulders.

_Damn_.

Tsuzuki almost thanked the priest from cutting off his attention when he simpered to Lord Enma. He was introduced to Lord Enma without prompting, but the man dismissed him as new and unimportant. Tsuzuki didn't let that fact phase him. He _was_ a new face.

"Greetings, Lord Enma." Tsuzuki bowed to the _unfairly_ attractive deity in front of him. He didn't break eye contact with Lord Enma throughout the time the head priest continued on chattering about some unimportant issue.

Before Lord Enma opened his mouth, the head priest dragged him away. Tsuzuki peered over his shoulder and noted the fiery eyes following after him. Turning his head around, he felt his face grow hot. He gulped.

He went to the temple to work, not to fall into a brief affair with a god.

* * *

Seducing Tsuzuki Asato came with a set of complications.

Enma tried luring Tsuzuki past the adorned wooden doors which lead into his private wing. A means to supply him with delicious wine and seduce him into his plush bedding. He imagined himself between those thick thighs, taking the man to euphoria. For Tsuzuki to never think to never leave his side again. Although, he kept his emptions in check. He found Tsuzuki attractive, but he'd bedded far better looking men throughout his existence. No need to fall for his conquest.

Enma didn't understand Tsuzuki's rejections. Tsuzuki's reactions to his flirting spanned from concealed laughter to a slight flush to his cheeks. _All_ positive. Nothing to show him that the man lacked _any_ interest in him. After weeks of trying, Tsuzuki didn't fall to his charms or followed him into his rooms.

On busier days, Tsuzuki outright said no to his face. This prompted him to wave a hand over the room to get rid of the dust in order to keep Tsuzuki's attention. Tsuzuki shrugged his shoulders and continued on polishing his floors. Despite his initial spark of anger, Enma enjoyed watching Tsuzuki polish the floor on his knees. Tsuzuki's ass waved around in the air while he worked.

Enma lingered around for a few minutes before leaving the room.

Changing tactics, he began asking Tsuzuki about his life before the temple. He lessened his flirtatious words and guided Tsuzuki to open up to him. A means for Tsuzuki to lower his guard around him. Tsuzuki was polite, but never showed any _genuine_ enjoyment of his company.

Once Tsuzuki answered, he spoke with the biggest smile on his face. An unassuming smile which showed off the dimples on each side of his face. Tsuzuki's talk of his elder sister brought out a longing smile with a brief tone of sadness lacing his tone. He managed to spin it around to where he found a silver lining in his sister's death.

Enma's heart even sped up a little bit throughout this conversation.

He fell _deeper_ in his interest.

This began a daily conversation where Enma relayed his own stories of his existence. Tsuzuki jumped at the chance to ask him a list of questions. It seemed Tsuzuki had thought long and hard about his questions to not waste his time. None of his questions seemed irrelevant or an attempt to gain power. The pure intentions shined through Tsuzuki's words.

Throughout those weeks, he disproved rumors of certain parts of the world while confirming other facts. He enjoyed relaying events he either experienced or recorded into his mind due to his overall amusement of the human race. He brought out books he wrote into which had various events forgotten through time. During his reading, Tsuzuki paused plenty of times in his cleaning duties to laugh during his storytelling.

Enma slipped in compliments during their meetings. He made sure to focus on Tsuzuki's natural charisma and maybe a few on his eyes. In their current status of their relationship, his words had better impact because Tsuzuki either complimented him back or smiled with a blush on his face.

Their attraction was _mutual_.

Yet, Tsuzuki _still_ didn't fall to his charms.

Enma more than one night sipping his wine with a petulant pout.

* * *

Tsuzuki shook his head in amusement as he watched Enma pose against a pillar with a charming smile. Half a year passed since he stepped foot in the temple and somehow he was the _one_ priest that Enma encountered every single day. They bumped into each other far too often to be a coincidence. Enma planned these meetings.

Once the priests found out, the greedier men followed after him or snagged prime spots where Enma made his _appearances_. Their attempts didn't work out so well. Enma blasted his power to lock them away from any room he entered. Throughout their talks, Enma admitted to

Tsuzuki overheard whispers of them wanting to become the favored of their group. Their ambition for higher positions seemed a contrast to the priest uniforms they wore every day. In his opinion, it seemed ridiculous to voice such a plan out loud when Enma knew _everything_ that happened in his own temple. Enma made snide remarks over these people and knew the dark intentions in their hearts. They were kept around the labor and Enma made sure to never encounter these sort of people throughout his walks.

Regardless, he didn't dare break their image of the suave and cool Enma. No one would believe him. The priests remained firm in their belief of Enma's powerful might. He didn't argue against Enma's power and skills, but the initial blunt proposals of seduction made him chuckle.

He was glad Enma toned down his flirting. As a result, they entered into an acquaintanceship which turned into a close friendship. He was surprised at Enma's experiences and fascination with the constant wars that happened on Earth. In Enma's realm, they long since stopped fighting, but came down to Earth when it pertains to their interest. Enma left his world due to the staleness and wanted to experience different areas of the world. This traveling bug caused the man to become world educated.

Anytime Tsuzuki spoke to him, Enma revealed a fact which spanned into an hour long explanation of the topic. Enma's rich velvety voice enchanted Tsuzuki to stick around to listen.

The fact he fought back his lustful thoughts was a feat in itself.

He knew Enma wanted to fuck him, but he didn't want to submit to him. He wanted to see how far Enma took his game before giving up and look at another beautiful man. He heard no rumors of Enma giving the same attentions to other men in or outside of the temple. This meant, Enma wanted something _deeper_. Maybe, extend their associated to more than one night.

Greeting Enma with a smile, Tsuzuki placed all his attention onto Enma. "Lord Enma."

"Tsuzuki." Enma strutted toward him and stopped before him. "Have you stopped your little chase game?"

"_Game_? Whatever do you mean?"

"You desire me. You want me just as much as I want you. Don't deny it."

"Ah...you fancy me? Considering you gave up, I assumed you moved on to another man. In that case," Tsuzuki peered into Enma's eyes with a quirk of his lips. "_Prove it_."

Enma wasted no time in connecting their lips. Curling an arm around Tsuzuki's waist, he pulled him close to his body and almost devoured his lips in lust. Tsuzuki's knees buckled and Enma held him up without issue. Backing him onto a wall, Enma made sure to prove his devotion to the man in his arms. A real _thorough_ test of his devotion to where Tsuzuki couldn't move the next morning.

* * *

Wiping down the main statue of the beautiful and ethereal God, Enma, Tsuzuki made sure to soften his grip when he touched the marbled face. Dressed in an old yukata, Tsuzuki made sure not to wear his most lavish clothing whenever he walked throughout the exterior of the temple. His beloved tended to dress him in silk and high quality cotton, which _still_ made him uncomfortable. His poor upbringing caused him to become complacent and nostalgic over the cheap fabrics and styles. Not nostalgic enough to go back to wearing them of course.

In the beginning of their tryst, Tsuzuki enjoying laying in bed all day and avoiding the responsibilities of the temple. His old town provided no work and the temple welcomed in anyone who _wanted_ to work. Food and board provided. Although, the temple priests dormitories included simple beds and a chest for clothing. The food filled his stomach, but didn't inspire his usual gumption whenever he ate _good_ food.

In his honest opinion, he thought Enma would discard him after a few months, maybe a year. From the beginning, he knew that Enma sought him out for his appearance. Despite his gullible tendencies, he wasn't blind to a man in lust. Enma kept a good look at him and he felt his gaze when the head priest hurried him away.

He heard the stories of Enma's trysts from the temple priests. Many embellished a good portion of them, but Tsuzuki expected Enma to have bedded plenty of people. A beautiful God didn't remain celibate for long. So, he didn't hold up much hope of his own longevity. He let himself enjoy the perks of being in Enma's arms, but the nagging feeling of being used stuck in the back of his mind.

To his shock, Enma confessed to him months later. A genuine confession of love which almost made him walk into a wall. Enma tended to his bump while trying hard not to laugh in his face. When Enma placed a wet towel on his forehead, he deliriously confessed his own feelings. Enma became far more amorous and affectionate with him once they became established.

Tsuzuki never doubted his love after that moment.

Hopping down from the platform, he tossed the rag into the bucket and stretched his arms above his head. Letting out a groan, he lowered down his arms and began rubbing his shoulders. He spent a good hour tending to the front and his body ached from the excessive strain. Otherwise, he enjoyed having time outside of his suite with Enma.

"_Dearest_." Enma wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are above doing _menial_ work. Leave the cleaning to the underlings."

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side with a quirk of his lips. "I was once one of those underlings, _my lord_. You certainly enjoyed _watching_ me work." He leaned his head back against Enma's chest and Enma sought his chance to nibble on his exposed neck. "Hmm...I can't just sit in your personal rooms and do nothing."

Enma's laugh rumbled in his chest. "Oh, but you can! That's the beauty of being mine. You get to do whatever you want." He bit Tsuzuki's ear, causing a gasp to leave his lips. "No one has questioned your word. Now, you are my mouth piece to these mortals."

Tsuzuki shook his head and tried concealing his laugh. "I'm still not used to ordering people around."

Scoffing, Enma slipped his hands inside of Tsuzuki's yukata. "Half a century has passed, you are _not_ shy about demanding those overly sweetened desserts of yours in_ my name_."

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side and harrumphed. "You have _no_ taste!"

Enma used this chance to kiss him. "Hmm... feed me some and I _might_ change my mind."

Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out. "Lies. You waste perfectly good dessert through not actually eating it." He let out a sigh when Enma picked him up into his arms. "Am I going to be out of sight for a few days, my lord?"

Enma snorted. "Naturally."

**The end. **


	4. Demon General Enma and Noble Demon disgu

**Chapter 4: Demon General Enma and Noble Demon disguised as a monk Tsuzuki AU**

* * *

**_Summary: Lord Enma, the high ranking general of Hell, awaited the day until he reunited himself with his betrothed, Tsuzuki Asato._**

* * *

The news of the disappearance of Tsuzuki Asato brought utter chaos in Hell.

General Enma killed various individuals to calm himself down. Having met his fiancé on the day of his birth, he felt a protective streak develop inside of him. Their bond made him one of the few people to soothe his future mate outside of his parents. He noted Asato wanted his father more than his mother. One of the many hints that should have clued everyone to Tsuzuki Kasumi's hatred of her family.

His father-in-law, Tsuzuki Daichi apologized for his wife sneaking past him without his notice. Lord Tsuzuki knew of his wife's unsavory thoughts on their union and bearing their only son, but didn't think she would run off with their infant son. She left a distasteful note of no one ever finding the boy, dead or alive. This made Enma's fury skyrocket.

Safe to say, he laid on his own lashes onto Tsuzuki Kasumi to force her to confess his location.

They found her disguised as a prostitute in a high end brothel. She changed her face, name, and personality to fit the profession. Her familiar grace and leaking dark aura made her easy to find. One of the lower rank demons masked their aura and made sure to strike when Kasumi didn't expect it. She was dragged back into Hell where she fought them the whole way back.

Tsuzuki Daichi stood on the side as the main interrogators made sure to lay fear into Kasumi before laying their torture. Daichi didn't flinch at her cries of pain. Having crushed down any semblance of affection to her, he asked her about their son. He hid his anxiousness in his voice throughout the interrogation, she sneered at him and didn't answer his questions.

Once Enma made his appearance, her tanned skin paled. He didn't sweeten his words or even made the atmosphere safe. His bond strained from the distance from his betrothed and he wanted him back.

His impact was far worse which caused Kasumi to claim she abandoned Asato in the Northern part of Japan.

On that clue, Enma and Tsuzuki Daichi fled to Earth, desperate to find Asato. After a year of searching, they found no indication of Asato's energy. His father-in-law kept on his search while laying devastation upon the land. Enma managed to keep himself together to blend in the villages and ask around for an abandoned or wandering child.

His results didn't bear fruit.

* * *

Tsuzuki went through his usual morning with forced enthusiasm. He donned his monk attire, washed his face with frozen cold water and slipped on his scuffed up sandals. Staring into the mirror, he shuffled his hair to the side and made sure the clasps of his ruby red earrings stayed in place. Not that he needed to. They were welded to keep his earrings into place.

The last time he ever saw his mother, she pierced his ears and smoldered the earrings in place. Telling him to cover his eyes, she pressed a flame close to his skin to melt the metal. She didn't offer him comfort when she burned the back of his ears and made her escape into the night.

She didn't look back.

Resigning himself to another tense and awkward day, Tsuzuki breathed through his nose to calm his nerves. When he left his room, he walked into the communal kitchen, and kept on smiling despite the scathing manner the other monks treated him. His food was pushed toward him and a table near a window remained empty. None of them dared to touch him and ignored him when he tried starting up a conversation.

The commentary over his eyes followed him throughout the day. According to the monks and people outside of the temple, no one in the real world were born with _his_ eyes. During his lowest moments, he stared into his reflection, self doubting his love for his own eyes. He loved the uniqueness. Yet, everyone else in the world enjoyed stomping down his one enjoyment in life.

To rebel, he made sure to make eye contact to every single person. His action _always_ unnerved people. It also didn't make him any friends. His loneliness skyrocketed whenever he stumbled back to his room. He overheard the laughter coming from the monks, laughter they never shared with him.

The head monk, appearing older than dirt, somewhat treated him with courtesy. Although, he suspected it came from pity than liking him. The man oversaw his education since he started his journey to become a monk as a teenager. His life before the temple made him appreciate his current situation. He went through homelessness for years before an old woman took him in for free labor on her farm. Once she died, he wandered around again with the few clothes he owned and stole food to stay alive.

As he grew older, he had blocks in his memory where he woke up to dirt and blood on his clothes. He thought the drunks beat him up and a knock to the head made him lose his memory. It didn't surprise him. Many people ran him out of villages, claiming he brought the plague or devastation. A ridiculous claim when people died everyday. Anytime he passed a town, there was another funeral in process.

Regardless, he settled on the temple because the head monk found him digging into their trash. One look at him and the man pulled him through the creaky wooden doors and pushed him into a room to wash himself. He went through a day of cleansing which still didn't get rid of the apparent _darkness_ of his soul. In his naïve mind, he didn't questions their intensions.

These men worshiped a higher power. From their food to their lifestyle, these men worked everyday to keep themselves from leading astray. Humble men who didn't judge others and wanted nothing more than to help the weak. After a year with the monks, these ideals left his mind.

* * *

Tsuzuki made certain to showcase his skills in keeping his section of the temple clean. Well, the abandoned section no one dared to touch. He went through different buckets of water and roughed up his hands from the exposed skin dragging onto the surfaces. His hands roughened up throughout the years so adding another layer of hard work didn't bother him. He dirtied his hands and his robes through picking up weeds.

Where other monks did the bare minimum, he overworked himself to prove his value to the temple. He made sure to keep himself busy to push away any dark thoughts from his mind. Even if they hated him, he wouldn't give them a reason to criticize his work ethic.

Rubbing away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, Tsuzuki knelt down on the ground when his stomach growled. After worked for hours on end with the limited breakfast in his stomach, he was _always_ hungry. He tried his best to forage for fruit whenever he left the side of the temple to clean the exterior, but nothing quenched his hunger.

Ever since he passed adolescence, his hunger pains made him eager for _more_. Nothing he ate managed to silence his stomach for long. He didn't dare voice his hunger to the monks. They would claim gluttony, adding another notch to his faults.

When he heard the crunching of gravel and grass, he turned to the left and his eyes widened.

A _handsome_ man strolled down the trail.

Squeezing his towel in his hand, Tsuzuki soaked in his perfect features. Throughout his travels, he saw his fair share of rugged men, but this man encompassed the perfect blend of masculine features. The type of man that _anyone_ desired. Male or female.

As the man walked closer, Tsuzuki took notice of his expensive clothing. The clothing fit well and showed off his figure. His stride was confident and self assuring. Nothing about this man exposed _any_ insecurities.

Gulping, Tsuzuki turned away from him.

His glances would be unwanted. In the manner he dressed, he presented himself as a member of the temple. Ogling a complete stranger would mar the reputation of the monks.

Then again, it would be impolite not to speak with the man. He had not had a decent conversation in _years_.

Nodding to himself, he stood up, waving at the man with a welcoming smile. The man paused for a moment in shock before returning the gesture. Tsuzuki almost bounced in his step. This was the first positive interaction and his excitement skyrocketed.

As the stranger walked closer, he spoke. A baritone and smooth voice came out, charming Tsuzuki instantly. "I didn't expected to run into anyone." The man smiled at him, "This area tends to be void of people."

Tsuzuki rubbed the back of his neck. "I've taken the task of cleaning up the exterior. No one ever thinks of coming out here and the weeds have taken over the area. Oh- sorry. I'm Tsuzuki Asato." He scrambled into a bow. His face flushed from the chuckle coming from the handsome man before him.

Enma concealed his expression of delight before Tsuzuki lifted up his head. Bringing Tsuzuki's calloused hand up to his lips, he pressed a kiss onto his rough knuckles. "A _pleasure_, Tsuzuki-san. You may call me, Enma."

* * *

The moment Enma touched his fiancé's skin, an electric shock passed between them. He saw Asato's eyes dilate at his lips kissing his skin. A good sign. A _great_ one. Asato found his disguise attractive and he couldn't wait until Tsuzuki saw his _true_ form.

He was relieved to find that their bond did not falter despite multiple years of being apart. From the reconnection, Asato seemed to lean closer to him. He wanted nothing more than to snatch him back, but he controlled his instinctual urge.

Decades of searching lead up to finding Tsuzuki Asato in a temple. From Tsuzuki Kasumi's recollection, she left him in the Northern area of Japan, but somehow, Tsuzuki wandered down South. The earrings Kasumi forced onto Tsuzuki blocked his heritage and stunted his maturity. A means to keep him from being found through any of their means in their realm.

But, they didn't hide his _beautiful_ purple eyes.

If Asato attempted to use another name, those eyes _exposed_ his identity. He remembered the exact shade with speckles of gold shined in the light. The earrings didn't obscure Asato's most beautiful feature.

Asato grew into a handsome visage of a human man. His boyish features added onto his filled out male figure. The ugly brown robes didn't detract from Asato's beauty. It irritated him, but he would tolerate it. He suspected Asato's demon form would blind him from the _beauty_.

Enma hated to cut their meeting short, but he wanted to prepare his home for Asato's arrival. Better yet, tell his father-in-law the great news.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuzuki-san." Enma released Asato's hand from his grip and stepped back.

Tsuzuki broke from his trance and uttered out. "T-Tomorrow?"

Enma smirked. "You don't mind my company, do you?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Not at all! I don't mind."

Enma nodded his head and placed a hand over his chest. "Then, I will attempt to continue on these meetings. I quite enjoyed your company." He kept concealed the fact that Asato stayed silent the whole time he held onto his hand. Their bond needed time to form back together after all.

Tsuzuki bit into his lip with a blush on his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Enma visited the backside of the temple every day for the last few weeks.

Each time Tsuzuki saw him, he jumped at the chance to speak to another person who enjoyed his company. Enma never wrinkled his nose at him or voiced his annoyance at having to look at him. A vast difference from the cold monks who turned their noses at him and never addressed him by name. Whenever Enma left him, Tsuzuki felt an emptiness inside of himself. He didn't want to inconvenience Enma on taking away his time, so he silenced his desire in wanting him to stay.

Stepping back into the temple exposed him to the utter revulsion from the monks, bringing his positive mood down to the pits. The contrast between Enma's attentions to the isolation behind closed doors made him upset on the inside. Still, he kept his smile on his face and went through his daily tasks without complaint.

The thought of seeing Enma again urged him forward.

He didn't think his sudden infatuation would become a driving force in his life. His feelings kept on blossoming the more time he spent with Enma. In a way, he was scared at how fast he fell for the man. They knew each other for several weeks, not enough time to warrant such a close bond. Yet, Tsuzuki didn't find it in himself to care. Having such a close connection with another person, illuminated his whole world.

He wanted to keep a tight attachment to this feeling and he hoped Enma felt the same.

* * *

One morning, Enma asked Asato. "Why do I always see you in the back? Not that I mind, I love having a place to meet you, but surely the other monks divide the work in an even fashion."

"I'm usually here on my own." Tsuzuki kept his eyes on the floor as he swept the dirt at the opposite direction from Enma. "The other monks are on the other side of the temple. I was the one who volunteered to clean this particular area."

"No other company? None at all?" Enma leaned against the temple walls and watched Tsuzuki sweep the same spot. Again and again. "It must be lonely working all by yourself, Asato-san."

Tsuzuki masked his sadness with a tense smile. "The other monks don't find my company pleasing." He gripped the handle of his broom, but he kept up the charade of a smile. "I don't mind. I get to have time to myself and I can see the nature from beyond the walls. It reminds me of my travels. I used to sleep under the stars all the time you know. Whenever I'm behind these walls, it's..."

Enma leaned closer to Tsuzuki. "Stiffening? Cold? Draining?"

Tsuzuki bit into his lip before he confessed. "_Lonely_."

"Hmm.." Enma reached out his hand and caressed Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Dear one," Tsuzuki's body twitched from the contact. "You don't appear happy. I have only met you recently and I noted your sadness. You're behaving quite differently than our usual meetings." He gave Tsuzuki's shoulder a squeeze. "Did something happen, my dear?"

Tsuzuki looked through his lashes and felt the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "No!" He gulped at the high pitch of his denial. "I-I'm grateful to be here."

Enma muttered into Tsuzuki's ear. "You're in misery."

Tsuzuki shut his eyes to stop his tears from coming. "I-I-"

"Go ahead. Tell me everything. I'll listen to you."

"They _despise_ me." Tsuzuki confessed. Tears still trickled down his eyes and he cursed himself for showing such weakness. "I'm so _tired _of this, Enma-san. But, I have nowhere else to go. Without this place, I won't be able to survive on my own."

Enma gripped onto one of Asato's hands and placed the other on Asato's back. Guiding him into his arms, his soul sang from the body contact. He missed having his betrothed in his arms. He remembered Asato clinging onto him whenever he returned from a battle or wanted his attention. He didn't mind the physical contact whatsoever.

Growling, Enma pressed removed his hand from Asato's back and pressed it against the wall. Sending a wave of bad energy, he overheard the monks clamoring in a panic on the inside. His eyes stayed on Asato's trembling form as he released his anger onto those mortals. His beloved deserved the _world_. These insignificant humans broke down a pureblood demon into such a pitiful state.

He wanted to murder them. To splatter their blood on the walls and leave strangers to find their rotting corpses. The monks deserved a most humiliating death.

But, Asato _needed_ him.

Asato desired _his_ comfort.

"Enma-san?" Asato's voice broke him from his murderous thoughts. Looking down at him, he saw the concern in his eyes.

"My apologies." Enma removed his hand from the wood and placed it back onto Asato's back. Back to where it belonged. "I...have to be honest with you." Asato tilted his head to the side. "Asato, you're not human."

Tsuzuki attempted to snatch his hand back, but Enma kept a firm hand on him. "Y-You're lying." In an instant, Tsuzuki grew furious at the insinuation. He went through life hearing people calling him a monster and the one person he trusted just regurgitated it back to him. Enma knew _all_ his secrets and destroyed his trust. "How dare you lie to me?! Is this a joke? String along the idiot monk and scandalize him? Well, good job!"

Enma went stone faced and didn't lessen his grip. He didn't say a word. It pained him to see his beloved suffer, but Asato needed to know the truth about his heritage. Before enacting _any_ rescue, Asato needed to be prepared. Once passing through the barrier, Asato couldn't wear the human skin he grew up in. His demon self would walk through into Hell.

"I'm _not_ lying." Enma felt Tsuzuki's hand tremble from his fury. "Asato, I'm not human _either_."

Tsuzuki went still.

Enma released his hand and sighed. "Asato….you're my betrothed." He refrained from touching Asato despite the strong temptation to comfort him. "I have searched throughout Japan and I never gave up. Your mother gave us a brief location, but we didn't expect you to have traveled South. Your father has _devastated_ the North for you."

Tsuzuki uttered out. "Betrothed? _Me_ and _you_? Are you _sure_?"

Enma smiled light. "I distinctly remember a purple eyed little boy clinging to my side whenever I returned from battle." He showed the palm of his hand and urged him, "Touch my hand. You will _feel_ the bond."

Tsuzuki hesitated for a brief moment before holding Enma's hand. Staring into Enma's eyes, he saw a flash pass through those purple eyes. His soul, his very _being_, _recognized_ Enma. Nothing Enma told him was a lie.

Enma's truth was revealed once he discarded his disguise.

* * *

Tsuzuki remained stunned in place as horns protruded from the sides of Enma's head. Enma remained unaffected. He almost seemed _amused _at his reaction. Markings appeared all over Enma's skin, his hair sprouted past his shoulders and touched the floor, his hands transformed into dark red claws and wings ripped through his clothing.

Once his transformation finished, Enma cracked his neck with a satisfied smile. "Your turn."

Tsuzuki said. "M-Mine?"

Enma formed energy into the tips of his fingers, causing the nails to dig into the metal. Pinching the metal in between his fingers, the pressure made the once mended snap. Tsuzuki winced from the crack, but otherwise remained pliant. Enma removed the earrings from Tsuzuki's ears, tossing them in to the thick forest with a grimace. The imbedded fuda magic made sure to keep his beloved's appearance as a human. A handsome human, but not the majestic being he imagined him in his thoughts.

In an instant, Tsuzuki's purple eyes glowed bright. Enma smirked in victory. He cupped Tsuzuki's face in his hands and watched him _transform_. Tsuzuki's once short brown hair grew out in waves, fluttering over his back and stopping before touching the grass. Green lines appeared over Tsuzuki's eyelids and two more lines over his eyes. Tsuzuki winced at the pulsations of the horns coming from his forehead and whimpered at them breaking the skin.

Using his thumbs to caress Tsuzuki's cheeks, Enma assured him. "It will be over in a moment." He pressed a tender kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead. "Damn that woman...she made this harder for you to experience. Transformations shouldn't be _painful_."

Tsuzuki yelped when the horns broke through his skin. Reaching up, he touched around the area and felt the horns with his fingertips. Swaying into Enma's chest, he almost curled himself closer to the man, no, demon.

"Enma-san..."

"Has the pain dulled?" Enma removed his hands from Tsuzuki's face and rubbed his back.

"Yes."

Taking his chance, Enma swooped down and locked lips with Asato.

When he broke the kiss, he muttered. "Let's go home, my beloved."

**The end.**


End file.
